Torrential Rain
by Supa Artemis and Supa Cheyenne
Summary: Yami and Yuugi come across two...interesting individuals. Rated M for strong language. YamixOC YuugixOC Summary sucks. DISCONTINUED BECAUSE ARTEMIS IS LAZY.
1. Prologue: A Figure in the Rain

Hello, Artemis here~ Just a quick word about TR:  
This is my first fan fic, and it's a joint effort with Cheyenne. It's written a bit oddly ^^; We alternate the chapters, sorry if it's a bit confusing x_X  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy Torrential Rain~  
(Also, I freaking hate Anzu. I'm sorry if that's a bit obvious as you move through the chapters.)  
_____________________________

Yuugi Mutou stepped out of the Kame Game Shop and into the nice, fresh spring air. At least, it would have been nice and fresh if it weren't raining freaking buckets. He gingerly moved through the torrent of water falling from the sky; wishing he had thought to bring a jacket, or at least an umbrella. Buuut...he'd been too preoccupied with thoughts of starting Grade 11 (and Anzu).

"Bye, grandpa!" He called over his shoulder as he began the walk to Domino High. Breaking into a run; he glanced down at the Millenium Puzzle hanging off his neck. Yuugi looked up just in time to avoid running off the kerb. Turning the corner, he stopped short and his brow furrowed as his gaze fell on a slight figure laying crumpled on the ground.

____________________________  
Aaaand that's all for right now ;D  
Prologues are so boring D8  
*cough reviewplz cough*


	2. Prologue: Mysterious Savior

Morrgan slammed her fist into one of the thugs chins. "Take one more step towards me, you bastards, and you'll get plenty more where that came from!" The girl screamed, her wavy strawberry blonde hair falling around her naturally tanned face. Morrgan raised her azure eyes as another one of the thugs approached. Dropping into an attack stance, she prepared to leap and attack when another thug grabbed her from behind.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!!" Morrgan yelled, spinning around and kicking the man in the groin, before three more thugs set upon her. She felt one of them reach for her from behind, and she spun around; only to come face-to-face with three others as they approached Morgan with menace.

"Damn!" Morrgan hissed under her breath, and she let out a small yelp of pain as one of the men's fists got past her guard, and landed on the side of her face. At this, the other gang-members saw their chance and flung themselves upon Morrgan, flattening her and allowing her no room to escape.

"FUCKING HELL! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME!" Morrgan tried using the only weapon she had available, her mouth. She knew she had felled three of the brutes, but the other three were too much for her, especially with her depleted strength.

"Bloody hell!" Morrgan exclaimed, as the world around her eyes started to go fuzzy.

"Let's play a game" A voice came from the entrance to the alleyway, and Morrgan looked up, seeing the figure of a young male. The light from the streets framed his form, but it made it impossible to see what he actually looked like.

"Wot? Who are you there ta think that we're going stop, just because yous says so!" One of the thugs said in annoyance, and Morrgan swore she saw the figure grin.

"I'll give you one last chance. Let her go, or deal with me!" The figure replied calmly, but Morrgan could hear the edge to his voice.

"Aulright, guys! Lets get 'im!" The gang leader laughed, and the remaining thugs left Morrgan to go deal with the stranger. Morrgan lay on the floor of the alleyway, the world slowly dimming around her until she fell into complete blackness.'


	3. Chapter One: Crazy Shit & Other Nonsense

I totally forgot this.

Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. We don't own it (duh).

EDIT: For some reason the whole chapter came out in italics. I don't even know how that happened. Fix'd.

__________________________________________________

Kapera groaned and looked up into the blinding sunlight. At least, she tried to. Someone with ridiculous hair was leaning over her, gently shaking her shoulder. She moaned and fell back into unconsciousness.

-___-_

Kapera made her way to Domino High, thinking about the strange turn of events that had occurred over the past few days.

She'd left her home in Kyoto after her parents had decided they would go off on a two-year long journey to study mosquitoes. In Antarctica. They also came to the conclusion that a seventeen-year-old couldn't take care of herself properly, even with her extremely motherly neighbours knocking on her door every half-hour. So, they'd carted her off to Domino City to live her Aunt and Uncle.

Unfortunately, her parents couldn't afford (so they said) a flight across the country, so they had to think of another way to get her there. Kapera had wanted to hitch-hike her way, but her mother and father refused and told her to taxi it.

So, there she was, feeling less than thrilled as she got into the sixth cab. Looking out the window, she sighed and wished something exciting would happen before she was banished to Domino City.

"Headed to Domino City?" The burly cab driver asked.

"What? Oh…Yes!" Kapera looked up, hoping there was something amazing about her new, temporary hometown that she had missed hearing about. Maybe it was frequently attacked by Godzilla.

"The reigning Duel Monsters champion lives there, you know"

"…Oh" Kapera let her gaze slide back to the window, her sudden interest extinguished. She lifted her head of her hand and looked out the back window, frowning. "There's a banging sound coming from your trunk.

"Really." The driver mumbled something else, the only audible words being "bitch", "make" and "Shut up". Kapera frowned, thinking of all the possibilities.

She was hearing things.

The car was having problems, and the driver was angry at someone responsible, like the mechanic.

There was someone_ in_ the trunk, the driver was a kidnapper associated with gangs, drugs and murderers and rapists, and he was planning to take her as well.

Kapera was panicking when she chose number three as the only logical option. She closed her eyes and told herself to calm down, and that she shouldn't jump to conclusions, something she always did. As she tried to figure out the real problem, Kapera felt the car come to a stop. Opening her eyes, she stared out the window into an abandoned alleyway, confused. Before she could question the driver, something hard hit her in the back of her head, and she saw black.

And then…There was a memory of someone waking her if only for a moment. She couldn't remember much after that, the stranger had apparently called an ambulance and she'd ended up in the hospital soon after that. Her aunt hadn't wanted her to go to school so soon, but Kapera insisted.

--

Kapera walked onto the High School grounds, thinking about the fleeting memory of her SAVIOUR. She wanted to know who exactly her SAVIOUR was. Kapera quickly decided she was to go on an epic quest, filled with all sorts of crazy shit to find her SAVIOUR. Pumping her fist into the air, she cried out.

"Spiky Urchin Lad, prepare yourself!

___________________________________________  
Kapera's a lot stupider than I thought she'd be. Hmmm.

(I like Ike!)


	4. Chapter One: Stupid Genies

Tanisi! 'Tis Cheyenne here ^^ I realize I forgot to do an intro-thingy to myself last time. Oops. Well, I want to say that Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. We don't own it. Obviously xD

__________________________________

Morrgan groaned, and leaned against the walls of Domino High quickly. 'Domino High,' she thought briefly to herself. 'What kind of a name is that?'

Morrgan sighed, reaching up and winced as her hand made contact with a bruise she had received on her lower jaw line. 'Damn thugs,' she thought. She also thought of why the hell she was even IN Domino city in the first place.

Well, first off, it had been a complete accident. All she knew was that she had been watching the Duel Monsters game on a TV, outside one of the game shops at home where she had lived. Her parents had a strange passion for collecting… things. Usual things, to say the least, you count lamps as something usual. If you don't, what if you became certain that these lamps they collected were connected to something, as Morrgan knew. 'Stupid genies,' Morrgan thought to herself. Yes, that's right. Her parents believed in genies, and scoured the world looking for possible (and suitable) lamps. Morrgan felt like slapping them repeatedly across the face and yelling at them about how genies don't exist. But, however, she had already tried that when she had been around six years old. Lets just say that wasn't a very happy memory.

Suffice to say that this year, her parents had decided to cart her off to Domino City, to live with her cousin for the next while, when they were off in Wheretheheckistan looking for genies. This, apparently, was supposed to take a two-year period of time. THAT was where her problem had begun. Her parents had decided she would have to fly, something Morrgan not only hated, but was slightly scared of doing. AND, they had been so busy trying to scrounge up enough money for a ticket (apparently "genuine" genie lamps cost a lot.), they hadn't thought it the least bit weird when a random hobo-looking person, had approached Morrgan at the game store with a free plane ticket to Domino City, providing he could chaperone her until they got to her cousins. From there, she had spent a nice, unexpectedly pleasant flight. However, that ended as soon as it had been time to disembark. Before anyone could even comprehend what was going on, Morrgan had been whisked away from the boarding dock, and crammed into a taxi. From there, she had finally made the stunned assumption that this man had just kidnapped her. Great. The car, she remembered, had driven for about an hour, before stopping at an abandoned alley way. She supposed they had expected her to be too stunned to fight back, but they were wrong. It was Morrgan who threw the first punch, hitting the guy who had tried to gas her square in the nose, sending him reeling back into his companions. Morrgan had leapt off, and started running, but the other thugs had blocked the entrance.

This, however, left some problems, which MAY have ended up in her almost dying, possibly, and then being saved by… whoever the heck that guy was. If it isn't one thing, it's another. And one thing Morrgan also hated, was feeling indebted to someone. Especially someone to just happened to appear when she started losing the fist fight that ensued, as she tried to fight her way out. Morrgan frowned, and shoved herself away from the wall, heading to her first class. 'I suppose,' she thought grudgingly, 'that I should thank this… guy.' She thought briefly about his appearance. Tall: wearing a blue jacket with a pair of blue pants. But what really caught her attention, had been his hair. She hadn't ever seen anything like it! She supposed it would narrow the search down, unless it was some insane trend that was going around. Ugh. Well, however he was, she would find him. Find him, thank him, and then never think of it ever again.

Right?

_________________________________

And voila!

There is. My writing of the chapters will get better as we progress into the story, I'll bet ^^


	5. Chapter Two: Meeting by Chance

Alas, Kapera's epic quest filled with awesome shit came to and end during homeroom. She was introduced to the class by the teacher, who pointed her in the direction of a desk behind a boy with overly-gelled hair. A _familiar_ boy with overly-gelled hair. As she sat down, she wondered if it was her SAVIOUR.

Kapera spent the next hour wondering if she should poke the boy and ask him. Ignoring the lesson, she traced the heart carved into the desk with her finger, thinking the same thing over and over. She finally decided she would ask right after the lesson ended, but was surprised when the bell screamed. The students all quickly gathered their things and milled out of the classroom.

Kapera quickly came to her senses and then looked around for the boy. He was walking out the door with a girl whose hair made her head look like a cardboard box. Annoyed, she grabbed her books and walked out of the classroom.

Kapera's displeasure rose when she walked into her next class and realized her SAVIOUR was not there. Walking into the main hall during break, she scanned the wide room for him, finally recognizing the back of his head from her earlier staring contest with it. She played with the hem of her skirt, debating whether or not to go say 'hi'.

While she pondered the possibilities, two more boys joined up with her SAVIOUR and the girl, a blond and a brunette, the brunette slightly reminding her of a Narwhal. Kapera closed her eyes and shook her head, finally deciding to go up and speak to them.

"So anyway, then I-" the blond haired boy was telling the other three when he was cut off.

"Excuse me." Kapera cut in lightly. The group turned to look at her. Kapera stood, unsure of what to say next. She looked over at the only (vaguely) familiar face, desperately. Recognition suddenly snapped into his eyes.

"You're…!" He said, to the surprise of his friends. Relief flooded through Kapera. "Yes!" She replied. "Uh…My name's Kapera."

"I'm Yuugi" He smiled at her.

"Katsuya Jonouchi." The blonde boy told her.

"Honda." The Narwhal kid said. Yuugi gestured over to the girl, who had seemed a bit annoyed when Yuugi had recognized Kapera. "This is Anzu." Anzu snapped back into reality at the mention of her name and smiled at the newcomer. "Nice to meet you." The teens stared at each other, frozen in smiling positions.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" A girl with strawberry-blond hair walked up to them.

"Okay!" Kapera said in an overly cheery voice.

"Thanks. I'm Morrgan." Morrgan took a seat between Anzu and Kapera, then glanced across the table, over at Yuugi. "Hey…Do you have a brother, by any chance?"

"Huh?" Yuugi looked up at the girl. "Uh…No…"

Morrgan frowned, her azure eyes narrowing in thought. "Really? Because I could have sworn…" she shook her head, and smiled. "Sorry, it's just… you look like someone I saw… recently…" Morrgan reached up, and absentmindedly fingered the bruise that ran along her left jaw line.

"R-really?" Yuugi shifted slightly in his seat.

"Yeah," Morrgan said, nodding her head.

"Morrgan, what grade are you in?" Anzu quickly shifted the conversation away from the mysterious stranger, who happened to like Yuugi. Except wasn't.

"Year 12," Morrgan replied. "I would be in year 11, but I started school a year early. My parents decided it would be best for me, so that they could go pursue their…hobbies; while I was at school." The strawberry blonde gave a small laugh, though it sounded slightly bitter.

"Really?" Kapera flipped her cinnamon coloured hair over her shoulder. She was about to say something more when the bell signaling break was over rang. They split up again, each heading off into their own classes. Kapera wished her epic quest hadn't come to such an abrupt end, but she sat into her desk feeling more than slightly overjoyed for some reason she couldn't place.

--

"Kapera!" A voice called out. Kapera turned at when she heard her name. Yuugi ran out from the front door. "Hey, Kapera." He stopped in front of her. "We were going to meet at my house later. Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi and me. We wondered if you wanted to come."

"Oh! Sure!" Kapera replied. Yuugi nodded back. "You know the Kame Game Shop? About 15 minutes north of here? I live above there. Come over later. Oh, and if you see Morrgan, tell her see can come too."

"Okay" Kapera ran the tip of her sneaker along the sidewalk. "Bye!"

"See you later!" He called over his shoulder as he ran home. Kapera headed over in the other direction, skipping like a four-year-old, feeling strangely buoyant.


	6. Chapter Two: Cinnamon Girl

Morrgan slammed her locker door shut, and turned the dial on her locker back to a zero. Grabbing some money, she moved down the hallway smoothly, until she came to the lunchroom. Moving over to the counter, she bought a ham sub, and slid away so the next person could order their lunch. Glancing around the vast and surprisingly clean room, Morrgan make a quick assumption about each table.

'Nerds… Geeks… Stuck-up populars… Idiots…' Morrgan's azure eyes finally landed on the table, where she felt a strange mind jolt run through her brain. Her eyes had locked on the head of a boy. Year 11, Morrgan presumed. Blue jacket… blue pants… crazy insane hair… could it be him? Perhaps. Morrgan picked up her sub, and moved over to the table where a girl with cinnamon brown hair was sitting, at the same table as the guy with the insanely odd hair. Looking around the table once, she discovered that he wasn't the only one. What there an insane hair-trend going around here, or something?

One boy had a curtain of blonde hair that seemed suspended over his eyes. The other boy had a hairstyle that was slightly unicorn-ish… slightly. The third, was a girl who's brown hair was slightly lopsided, and seemed as if it was about to fall off her head. Seriously, her head looked super-flat.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" Morrgan asked, keeping her voice polite.

"Okay!" The girl with cinnamon-coloured hair said, in what Morrgan thought to be an overly cheery kind of voice.

"Thanks. I'm Morrgan." Morrgan took a seat between the girl with the flat-looking head and Cinnamon Girl, and then quickly looked across the table, over at guy-with-the-insanest-hair-of-them-all. "Hey…Do you have a brother, by any chance?"

"Huh?" The guy with the overly insane hair to beat all insane hair styles looked up at Morrgan. "Uh…No…" Morrgan frowned as he said this. Why did he look so uncomfortable?

Morrgan narrowed her azure eyes, seemingly in thought. "Really? Because I could have sworn…" she shook her head, and smiled. "Sorry, it's just… you look like someone I saw… recently…" Morrgan reached up, and absentmindedly touched the angry bruise that ran along the left side of her jaw. Realizing what she was doing, she dropped her hand with a quick smile, twirling her finger in a look of her strawberry blonde hair, pulling it over her bruise to hide it. 'Stupid thugs,' she was thinking all the while.

"R-really?" Morrgan watched as the guy-with-the-insanest-hair-of-them-all shifted in his seat. What he… nervous?

"Yeah," Morrgan said, nodding her head as well.

"Morrgan, what grade are you in?" Morrgan turned as the Lopsided Head Girl asked.

"Year 12," Morrgan replied. "I would be in year 11, but I started school a year early. My parents decided it would be best for me, so that they could go pursue their…hobbies; while I was at school." She gave a slightly bitter laugh, thinking of how her parents were always trying to find excuses to go off looking for more genie lamps.

"Really?" Cinnamon Girl flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Morrgan had been about to reply, but the bell signaling the end of lunch, and the beginnings of the next period sounded, making everyone get up out of their seats and hurry out of the lunchroom. Morrgan plastered a smile to her face, and followed. Why had guy-with-the-insanest-hair-of-them-all, and the Lopsided Head Girl lied to her? Morrgan knew a lie when she heard one (mostly). because that was the kind of crap her parents had always pulled on her. What were they hiding that was so important, that they felt the need to lie about it? Maybe… Morrgan started formulating stupid ideas in her head, as she scurried on to her next class.

-x-

"Hey, Morrgan!" Cinnamon Girl ran up to her after school.

Cinnamon Girl grinned. "Yuugi invited me over to his house later with Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda, and he wanted to know if you would come?"

"Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda?" Morrgan blinked once, suddenly remembering where she had heard Jonouchi's name before. On TV, when they had been broadcasting the coverage for Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi had been one of the finalists! As well as Yuugi…or at least the-guy-who-looked-like-Yuugi-but-apparently-wasn't-Yuugi-at-all.

"Yeah!" Cinnamon Girl said. "Oh, wait. You don't know who those people are! Lopsided Head Girl is Anzu, and the guy-with-the-insanest-hair-of-them-all is Yuugi. The Unicorn-ish guy is Honda, and the guy who's hair which seemed to be suspended over his eyes is Jonouchi!"

"And…you are?"

"My name's Kapera! It means 'this child, too, will perish!'" Kapera grinned insanely.

"Uh…great?"

"Well, see you later!" Kapera ran off, leaving Morrgan looking baffled on the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter Three: Awkward Silences

Kapera looked up as Yuugi opened the door to his grandfather's shop, surprised as a small chime cracked through the air.

_Jing jing jing…_

"You have a jingling door?!" Kapera asked; immense awe apparent in her childish face.

"Er, Yeah…"

"Close the door, all right?" Kapera bounced eagerly on her heels. Yuugi, slightly dumbfounded, slowly shut the door.

"Okay, open it!" Kapera's muffled voice came from the other side. She giggled like a kid as the bell sounded once again.

"…Right." Yuugi gaped at her "You, um, want to come in?" Kapera nodded happily, and he led her into the living room. "Honda and Jonouchi are in the Kitchen… Anzu isn't here yet and neither is Morrgan."

"Okay!" Kapera bobbed her head and flopped down onto the couch. Yuugi sat opposite her, and proceeded to play with the chain holding his Millennium Puzzle. They sat for god knows how long, staring at each-other with obviously forced smiles pasted on their faces. Kapera, for the first time in ages, was nervous. Yuugi was just wondering what possessed him to invite this freak into his home.

"So!" Kapera broke the mutual silence, trying to cover up the _annoying_ chewing noises coming from the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Great."

"Right." Not knowing how to continue their non-existent conversation, they went back to staring at each other. Kapera shifted anxiously under his amethyst gaze.

"Hey, Yuugi!" Anzu walked in and her face fell. "…And Kapera…"

"Hi, Anzu!" Kapera's face brightened, oblivious to her classmate's obvious displeasure at her presence. Anzu took a seat beside Yuugi.

"Did you understand the homework, Yuugi? I don't get Trig at all." Anzu asked, trying to ignore the lunatic across from her.

"Huh? Oh, kind of." Yuugi's blonde fringe bobbed as he looked up at his friend.

"I could show you," Kapera offered. Moronic as she was, her stupidity didn't carry onto schoolwork. "It's actually really-"

"No, I'm fine." Anzu said quickly, sitting back in disappointment. The group lapsed back into silence.

_Jing jing jing_

"Hey, guys, I'm here. Sorry I'm late." A slightly-familiar-but-only-because-they-saw-her-earlier that-day face sauntered into the room.

"It's called knocking." Anzu snapped, even more pissed off that Morrgan was here as well.

"Dude, this door has a jingly bell thing. You'd have to be a moron not to know that someone was coming in." Morrgan rolled her eyes.

"I know! I love the jingly bells!" Kapera clapped her hands. Everyone paused and gawked at her, Morrgan smiling in faint amusement as she sat down in the comforter. Kapera noted the room became even gloomier with Morrgan's presence.

"Hey, guys!" Jonouchi walked out of the kitchen, wiping bread crumbs from his mouth. "Morrgan and Kapera are here already?"

"Of course they're here already, you were in the kitchen for two freaking hours!" Yuugi's voice suddenly deepened to a sexy baritone, something Morrgan seemed to instantly pick up on.

"Hey… What was that?" Morrgan questioned.

"What… What?" Yuugi looked nervous, almost like he was furiously screaming at himself in his mind.

"That… Your voice just changed!"

"Maybe it's just puberty!" Kapera piped up. Once again, everyone gawked at her. "Er, never mind." She blushed furiously and slumped back into the couch.

"Hey, guys! I have the footage from the finals of Duelist Kingdom!" Honda reverted everyone's attention from Kapera's outburst onto a little black piece of plastic.

"Great!" Jonouchi snatched the _special_ plastic out of Honda's hand and shoved it into the VCR.

**-TWO HOURS OF DUELING LATER-**

Yuugi's overwrought feeling grew as Morrgan kept shifting her gaze from the on-screen 'Yuugi' to the real-life one with an irate expression.

"THAT'S NOT YUUGI!" She jumped up, giving everyone else a heart attack.

Yuugi tensed, and Anzu gave a short laugh to try to cover up for her friend. "What are you talking about? That's Yuugi!"

"No, it's not! Right Kapera?"

"Huh?" Kapera, who had been totally ignoring the video, snapped her gaze off of Yuugi. "Sure."

"Well, it's not!" Morrgan disregarded Kapera's ignorance of the important situation.

"Who was it, then?" Jonouchi questioned, slightly entertained by Morrgan's frustration.

"I don't know! He's just not Yuugi! I can't believe that you guys don't see the difference!" She turned to Yuugi, who _again _was shifting uncomfortably from side to side. "He was the one who saved me…" she trailed off, noticing Anzu's livid glare. "…When I was attacked…"

"You were attacked?" Jonouchi's look radiated shock and reluctant admiration.

"Uhm, Yeah…Er, how do you think I got this bruise on my jaw?!" Morrgan glowered at the blonde boy.

"I dunno. I kind of figured you walked into a wall…"

Kapera's eyes widened as Morrgan whirled around, furiously.

____________

Dun dun duuuuun.

I'm writing this at 3 AM, with Cheyenne spouting crap at me.  
I am terrible at writing long chapters T_T

Kapera, you very obvious moron.


	8. Chapter Three: Gone too Far

"Darian, I swear to the high heavens I'll ring your neck!" Morrgan yelled after the retreating form of her brother, who was laughing like a maniac and running down the hallway, his light blonde hair bobbing as he went.

"Argh!" Morrgan huffed angrily, setting her watch back to the appropriate time and slamming the door to her room before practically flying down the stairs and down the front door. _I'm going to be late!_ Her mind screamed at her. _Perfect._ Morrgan didn't stop running until she got the door of the game shop. She tucked her strawberry blonde hair behind her eyes, as strands of it had blown into her face as she ran. Stepping forward, Morrgan pushed on the glass door. As it opened, the bell that was positioned above rang out.

_Jing jing jing_

Morrgan rushed it to the back rooms, where she could see Kapera, Anzu, and Yugi. Morrgan frowned as she saw Anzu giving Kapera death glares, but she placated a smile upon her face and flounced into the room.

"Hey, guys, I'm here. Sorry I'm late!" Morrgan said.

"It's called knocking!" Anzu snapped, causing Morrgan to think:

_What crawled up her butt and died? _Instead of voice that, she narrowed her azure eyes and said: "Dude, this door has a jingly bell thing. You'd have to be a moron not to know that someone was coming in!" Morrgan rolled her eyes after she said this, and stared pointively at Anzu.

_Apricot,_ she sniggered mentally.

"I know! I love the jingly bells!" Morrgan turned to stare at Kapera for a moment, an amused smile pulling at the edges of her mouth as everyone else looked at the girl strangely. She sat down on the comforter.

"Hey, guys!" Morrgan looked up as Jonouchi entered the room. She watched he whipped the crumbs from his face, and realized that that was probably what that loud crunching noises had been. "Morrgan and Kapera here already?" Jonouchi asked.

"Of course they're here already; you were in the kitchen for two freaking hours!" Morrgan whirled on Yugi as his voice suddenly deepened to a baritone on his last two words. His voice sounded… well, for a minute there it sounded freaking SEXY! Not like Yugi… in fact, he sounded like that stranger who had saved her in the alley!

"Hey… What was that?" Morrgan asked through narrowed eyes.

"What… What?" Morrgan watched as Yugi seemed to be screaming at himself mentally, and her eyes narrowed further.

"That… Your voice just changed!" Morrgan accused. _How the heck do these people not notice this?_

"Maybe it's just puberty!" Morrgan blinked, and turned around to stare at Kapera with a strange expression. _Even that doesn't explain why his voice changed so fast, and so sudden._ "Er, never mind!" Kapera blushed, and she seemed to slump even further back into the couch.

"Hey, guys! I have the footage from the finals of Duelist Kingdom!" Honda drew the attention away from Kapera's sudden outburst, to the black rectangular object he held in his hands like a proudly displayed trophy.

"Great!" Jonouchi sauntered over and quickly snatched the tape out of Honda's hand, before shoving it into the VCR.

Morrgan and the others sat back, watching as Jonouchi dueled. She could feel herself getting bored out of her mind when it suddenly it switched to Yugi, who was dueling some weird guy with green hair and round glasses.

_Wait a second…_ Morrgan narrowed her eyes to study the picture better, and made some observations. First off, this guy had blonde streaks running into the black parts of his hair, which was tipping with crimson. His eyes were slanted differently, which kind of made him look even fiercer to his opponent. It also made him look a little arrogant, in Morrgan's opinion. He was also noticeably taller than Yugi, and his voice… that was the voice from the alley, AND the voice that had burst forth from Yugi's small body only moments before.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Morrgan kept glancing from the on screen 'Yugi' to the real-life Yugi sitting in the same room as she.

_Were all these people complete morons? How could they not see the obvious differences?_ Morrgan waited for the movie to end, before she couldn't take it anymore. Leaping up out of her seat, she turned the on screen 'Yugi', pointed her ides finger at him and yelled: "That's not Yugi!"

"What are you talking about? That's Yugi!" Morrgan heard Anzu give a short, quick laugh to cover up both her and Yugi's obvious nervousness.

"No, it's not! Right Kapera?" Morrgan fumed.

"Huh?" Morrgan turned to see Kapera look up from something-Yugi?-. "Sure."

"Well, it's not!" Morrgan chose to ignore Kapera's ignorance of this whole situation.

"Who was it, then?" Jonouchi asked; looking slightly entertained at Morrgan's aggravation.

"I don't know! He's just not Yuugi! I can't believe that you guys don't see the difference!" Morrgan turned to Yuugi, who _again _was shifting uncomfortably from side to side. _Why does he do that so much? It makes it even more obvious that there's something he's not telling us.._. "He was the one who saved me…" Morrgan trailed off her last statement, noticing Anzus' livid glare. "…When I was attacked…" _What the heck is Anzus' problem?_

"You were attacked?" Morrgan looked over at Jonouchi, who was staring at her with shock and reluctant admiration.

"Uhm, Yeah…Er, how do you think I got this bruise on my jaw?!" Morrgan glowered at the duelist, looking even more annoyed. She placed her fists on her hips for emphasis.

"I dunno. I kind of figured you walked into a wall…"

That was it. Something inside Morrgan snapped, and her whirled on Jonouchi. Her azure eyes were livid with anger and frustration, and with thinking, she punched Jonouchi in the face.

________________________________________________________________

Cheyenne: And I'm writing this at 11:30 AM. And it was not crap, Artemis =O This chapter was my idea xD

Wow… short chapter O_o sorry 'bout that, guys! I ALMOST FORGOT. Yami?

Yami: *Sigh* Disclaimer, Artemis and Cheyenne don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


	9. Chapter Four: Some Serious Thinking

EDIT: I fixed a bunch of spelling errors. Blech.  
Please tell me if you notice anymore in this chapter!  
______________________________

"Hey, I'm gonna learn with you guys today." Morrgan burst into the 11th year History classroom. "Some morons set off stink bombs in mine." No one wanted to argue with her as she took a seat.

_I wonder…_Kapera glance over at Honda and Jonouchi, who were doing a terrible job at holding in their laughter. Or maybe they were constipated; it was hard to judge just by looking at their faces. _That's probably what they were doing. _Kapera recalled them being late for class that morning.

_Meh. _She went back to ignoring her teacher's lecture on the Ancient Egypwhoeverwhats, until she noticed Yuugi obsessively taking notes, especially on one "Nameless Pharaoh". Kapera thought that was silly, if they didn't know his name they should just make one up. She devoted the rest of the class to thinking up the stupidest name she possibly could for the (vaguely familiar) pharaoh.

The entire class let out a sigh of relief when the bell rang for break period. Kapera abandoned her naming quest when she couldn't decide between 'Limberg' and 'Atem'. Hee. Atem.

She left her books on her desk and skittered around her classmates until she reached Yuugi's desk. "Good morning!"

"Hi, Kapera." Yuugi half-heartedly glanced up from his ridiculously large pile of notes. "And it's uh, the afternoon, by the way."

"Right, right." She looked down at his (ridiculously large) pile of papers.

_Seriously, how interesting could one man be? _Kapera twirled a piece of hair around her finger and spoke, hoping this conversation would be more successful than their last. "So, you're interested in this pharaoh guy?"

"Er, no, uh…!" Yuugi shut his notebook in alarm. "I'm just doing some research. For a friend."

"Oh." Kapera scuffed her sneaker on the linoleum floor, slightly put off he was lying to her. "He kind of looks like you, you know…" She noted.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"_Yes._" Kapera was getting bored with the current direction the conversation was going. She glanced over, out into the school yard. "Hey, do you want to go play basketball with me?"

"No thanks, I'm… My team would just lose. Sorry, Kapera." His 'apologetic' look wasn't very convincing. Kapera nodded and hoped her crushing disappointment wasn't showing on her face.

"That's no way to treat a woman, Yuugi," Jonouchi came up behind Kapera along with Honda. "I'll play with you, Kapera."

"Really? Thanks!" Kapera smiled.

"Jonouchi, you pervert." Anzu walked over to the small group. "You already pulled this once before, you just want to look up her skirt." Jonouchi gave Kapera a sheepish glance, like a child trying to get out of trouble.

"Okay, you caught me." He laughed. "Kapera, I swear on Kaiba's life I won't look up your skirt." He added once he noticed her concerned look.

"I'll play, too." Honda volunteered.

"Me, too!"

"Count me out."

"I'll play."

"Not me." One by one, students joined Kapera. The rest slowly trickled out of the classroom.

"Anzu, Morrgan; are you coming?" Kapera turned around to face the near-empty classroom.

"No, thanks." Anzu gave a half-hearted wave. Morrgan, lost in thought, appeared not to hear Kapera's offer. Kapera gave one a last glance back at Yuugi and walked away, leaving the trio alone in the classroom.

--

Kapera wiped the sweat from her brow and sat back against the brick wall surrounding the school. The boys had been leading in points until the headmaster and a whack of teachers had pulled Honda and Jonouchi out of the game. It wasn't just the 12th year history classroom they'd sabotaged; it was almost every 12th year classroom. Particularly Morrgan's…

Anyway, school was cancelled for a week and god knows what would happen to the two boys.

Of course, none of this really mattered to Kapera. Part of her was disappointed when Yuugi turned her down; but... In a way, she was relieved. It was evident he didn't like her and that was a load off Kapera's chest. If she stopped trying to be friendly she wouldn't have to deal with the insane pounding in her head she's been experiencing as of late. She'd just stop annoying him and wait for her parents to come back. In two years.

What a load of crap.

Kapera leaned back, her fluffy hair cushioning her head against the hard brick wall. She dug her heel into the ground and closed her eyes. _I don't understand this. Or anything, for that matter._

… _Beaver home._

How did she feel about Yuugi?

He was adorable, for sure, to a point where it was painful. She didn't want to admit she nearly mistook him for a middle-schooler on her first day. Most of the time she wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him how cute he was.

_He would hate that. _She snickered. Kapera figured she was coming down with some rare sort of mental illness. Maybe they would name it after her.

Now would probably be the perfect time for 'love' to pop into her head. But, this was Kapera. It was probably a good thing, at this point. She didn't believe in love at first sight. Love after staring at his back for two weeks, maybe, and that was certainly the case, outlandish as it was. Had she realized it sooner, she probably could have avoided a hell of a lot of awkward situations.

Although, looking back on the situation later, Kapera would likely just say that, if someone were to write a story about her time in Domino City, it wouldn't make for a very satisfying tale.

Kapera mused on whatever the feeling was, until, almost rudely, she was snapped out of her reverie.

"Hey, Kapera. You okay?" Morrgan brought herself to a stop in front of Kapera. "You looked kind of… Possessed."

"I'm fine." Kapera blushed as she realized her mouth was hanging open and she had been drooling.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I was thinking."

"Really."

"Yes!" Kapera didn't seem to realize her 'thinking' was more like 'becoming a zombie'.

"Sure, sure." Morrgan laughed and sat down. "What happened with the game?"

"The girls were losing until Jonouchi and Honda got in trouble for the stink bombs."

"I knew it was them!" Those little…" Morrgan's face resembled that of someone contemplating murder. "You know, they were all in my classes, too. Ugh, morons, they probably planned that, I hope they got the hell chewed out of them…" Morrgan fumed silently while Kapera considered Jonouchi's actions over the past few days.

Ever since Morrgan had punched him a week ago he seemed to be going out of his way to get on her nerves. Kapera knew 12-year-old boys did that when they liked a girl; but a _highschooler_? And _Morrgan_, of all people? She chuckled at the though of them as a couple.

"What's so funny?" Morrgan gave her a questioning look.

"Nothing! I need to get home, good-bye!" Kapera flounced off, all thoughts of Yuugi (and considerable seriousness) vanished from her mind.

________________  
Are those some Season 0 references I see thar?

This chapter is much longer than usual, huzzah!

Sorry for the delay, I actually had this chapter finished in my notebook on Wednesday ^___^;;

Microsoft Word doesn't like my grammar.  
-Artemis

PS; Please review, they're the only things that keep me going ;__; *puppy-dog eyes*

PPS; Besides, of course, Cheyenne's constant breathing down my neck.


	10. Chapter Four: The Other Yugi

Morrgan stood in the girls' washroom, staring absentmindedly at the mirror in front of here. Now, Morrgan wasn't a vain person; in fact she was far from it. Briefly, she threw her curly strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail, before retreating back into her thoughts.

_It's Yugi… It's not Yugi. But yet it is! Argh, am I going insane?_ Morrgan rubbed her temples, before shaking her head and placing her hands on the edges of the bathroom sinks. Her azure eyes were cast down towards the ground, as she took a couple deep breaths.

_It's okay, Morrgan. There are lots of insane people in the world… It'll be fine… right? Damn!_ Morrgan let out a faint groan, straitening up.

_It could have just been Yugi the whole time; I mean how many people have a hairstyle like his?_ _But it wasn't Yugi… and I know for sure that that other… person exists. How else could Yugi's voice have changed? And we have that other Yugi on tape! I'm not going insane. It's almost like they're the same people… yet not. Why am I saying? I don't even make sense to myself anymore…_Morrgan plastered a wry smile on her face, before pushing herself away from the sink countertop and stepping back about three steps. She then turned, walking out of the bathroom.

_I'll just ask Yugi about it later. He can't lie about this forever! And what about Anzu? She looked almost as jumpy as Yugi for a couple moments…_ Morrgan's thoughts were interrupting when a noxious smell hit her nose, making her recoil and back into a wall; not a moment too soon. At that moment, the doors to the 12th year classrooms swung open, occupants' spewing out into the hallway like Godzilla was chasing them. This was kind of ironic, since they were in Japan.

"Ra, what is that smell?" Morrgan demanded, clutching her own nose. She preferred using Ra to the term "god", believing it to be overrated. Of course, she herself used it sometimes, but not as much. Being the history nut she was, it was hardly surprising when she used the name of the Egyptian sun God, rather than the Christian God. Egypt was, after all, her favorite subject.

"Egh! I think someone set off a stink bomb!" A girl said as she ran by. Morrgan groaned.

_That's just what I need…_ She noticed that many of the students were rushing to the showers, trying to get the stink out of their clothes. Morrgan snickered, counting herself lucky that she had left class when she did. This thought was followed shortly by another one.

_Great, now I have to take a history class with the 11th years!_ Though Morrgan herself was the same age as the others, she had started school a year early. Sighing, Morrgan pushed past the throng of people until she got to her locker, quickly entering the code and swinging it open. Her locker was relatively neat, so it didn't take her long to grab her history books. Marching down the hallway, she paused at the door to the classroom. Inside, she could see some familiar faces, Kapera, Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu. Morrgan took a small breath, and swung open the door to the classroom. With a slight smirk, she crossed to the center of the classroom, and said: "Hey, I'm gonna learn with you guys today! Some morons set off stink bombs in mine." If the strawberry blonde had been paying attention to the classes' reactions, she would have noticed Jonouchi and Honda laughing like brainless psychopaths.

Morrgan picked out a random seat, and sat down. She waited until the teacher continued on with his lesson, before pulling something out of her pocket. It was a golden bracelet; something like Egyptian nobles would have worn thousands of years ago. Actually, this particular artifact would have, since it was the real thing; not one of those cheep tourist souvenirs. In the center of the bracelet was something Morrgan knew to be the Sennen eye. Some people called it the Eye of Ra, though they were different from each other. Morrgan stared at it for a bit longer, before slipping it onto her wrist, where it fit perfectly. One upside to her parents' insane hobbies was that they brought home interesting artifacts for Morrgan. This particular one was her favorite.

Morrgan suddenly became aware of the topic, which was indeed ancient Egypt! Suddenly, this class didn't seem so boring. Fixating her eyes on the teacher with rapt attention, Morrgan continued to listen for the remainder of the lesson. She had indeed heard of this Pharaoh, yes. Her parents had told her stories from when they had gone to Egypt themselves, looking for more genie crap. That was the one time they had brought Morrgan with them. Morrgan suddenly gasped, seeing a picture of a stone tablet in the textbook. It looked exactly like the guy who had saved her, and the guy who had been on the TV! There was no doubt in Morrgan's mind anymore. This guy existed, and he was somehow connected to Yugi.

_Aha! Got you now, Yugi!_ Morrgan thought triumphantly. _There's no way you can deny it now!_ Morrgan glanced over at the short duel champion, who was frantically taking notes. _Wow… obsessed much?_ Morrgan thought as she saw the thick pile of notes. This was one of her favorite subjects, but even she didn't take that many notes…

Morrgan was startled out of her reverie when the bell signifying classes' end rang. She stood up, the gold from her bracelet hitting a beam of sunlight and momentarily blinding her. She was dimly aware of Kapera and Yugi talking, and she found herself mentally grinning at the whole thing. Still, she barely registered when Kapera asked both her and Anzu a question, only about thirty seconds later. Anzu declined whatever it was, and Morrgan just didn't answer. Only when everyone else in the classroom had left, did Morrgan snap out of her trance-like thoughts.

"Yugi!" She called, walking over to him and fixing him with a sharp stare.

"H-huh?" Yugi looked startled, as if he was breaking out a trance much like Morrgan's own. No, actually it looked more like he had been in the middle of a conversation, and she had interrupted.

"Having another mental conversation?" Morrgan crossed her arms and arched her right eyebrow.

"No!" Yugi said way too quickly for it to be believable.

"And I'm the queen of Egypt," Morrgan narrowed her eyes. Yugi shuffled in his seat, looking really nervous. "I'm serious Yugi. I want to know what the crap is going on. I fail to see why your friends haven't noticed that you seem to be two different people, in fact, I fail to see how the whole WORLD fails to notice, but I HAVE noticed. And now, I want to know what's going on. I've seen the guy in the alley, and I saw him on TV. Then your voice just randomly changes and even I know that puberty doesn't account for that happening like that. And what's up with these notes?" Morrgan eyed the pile of papers on Yugi's desk. "I know the whole 'Nameless Pharaoh' thing is interesting and all or at least it is too me, but people are going to think…" Morrgan shook her head.

"You don't understand!" Yugi said, almost with a pout.

"What I don't understand is how everyone can be so ignorant to the existence of this other you!" Morrgan said, keeping her voice calm despite her growing irritation.

"…" Yugi slumped back in his seat, which made him appear even shorter.

"Yugi?"

Yugi mumbled something inaudible, and he had a look of concentration, and slight vacancy on his face. Morrgan waited, hoping her patience didn't wear out. She had seen the duel between "Yugi" and Weevil on Duelist Kingdom, and she knew if she were there, she probably would have killed Weevil at the end. It looked like "Yugi" had wanted to, too, and it was only Anzu's constant blabbering about friendship and crap that kept him from not. Though, Morrgan had secret suspicions that the REAL reason "Yugi" hadn't completely mind-crushed Weevil was because he didn't feel like hearing Anzu lecture him about it for Ra knows how long. He probably just spared the other duelist to shut her up. Morrgan would have killed them both; Weevil and Anzu. Or at least, she liked to think she would. Morrgan had never really thought about killing someone she actually knew before… except for those thugs. But then again, she hadn't really known them. She probably would have killed them if she had the chance, but unfortunately they over-powered her and she had been rescued by "Yugi", or what she liked to call the "Other Yugi," which brought her back to the subject at hand. A hand tapping her shoulder made Morrgan shake her head, and when she looked over back at Yugi she nearly yelped in surprise; for it wasn't Yugi anymore, but the other "Yugi," who seemed to be smirking at her startled expression. Morrgan quickly recovered, staring at him.

"You!" Was the first thing she said, when she finally decided to talk. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" "Yugi" asked, his mouth twitching into a smirk, which made Morrgan want to slap him.

_His voice is just as sexy as before… wait, did I just think that? Damn! _"I knew you were two different people," Morrgan continued, getting her voice under control.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be here!" The other Yugi said, obviously irritated.

_Arrogant,_ Morrgan thought privately, _but still hot… No, bad Morrgan! Stop thinking! _"You have a name?" Morrgan asked, wanting to slap herself. Here she was, finally finding out the truth about the "Other Yugi" and she sounded like a complete imbecile. Not like Morrgan…

"Yami."

"Okay, Yami." Morrgan narrowed her eyes once, and gave a quick nod. "I just wanted to say thanks for the help in the alley." It was then that Yami burst out laughing.

"You interrogate my Hikari just to say thanks?"

"What of it?" Morrgan snapped. "I also wanted to know what the heck was going on. I mean, it's pretty obvious that you're not the same people, though it irks me that no once else expect me (and possibly Anzu) can see that!"

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed slightly. "If you must know, I reside inside the puzzle."

"The Millennium Puzzle?" Morrgan inquired which earned her a surprised look from Yami, his eyes still narrowed.

"Yes…"

Morrgan uncrossed her arms, and the gold bracelet she was wearing glinted in the sun. Something sparked in Yami's eyes for a moment, but only for a moment.

Morrgan looked over to the picture of the stone tablet in Yugi's open textbook, to staring back at Yami. The likelihood of the two was astonishing! Yami looked slightly ticked, though, so she decided not to say something stupid, like: "Hey, are you that nameless Pharaoh who defeated the rising evil 3000 years ago?" Please. That was about as likely as her parents actually _finding_ a genie lamp…

"Morrgan?" Morrgan was snapped out of her thoughts-_once again_-by someone speaking.

"What?" Morrgan snapped, a frown creasing her brow.

"You always this snappy?" Yami growled.

"You always this arrogant?" Morrgan shot back, eyes narrowing to the same point as Yami's. "I wouldn't even be surprised if you really WERE that Pharaoh!" She pointed to the picture sharply. "It would explain your attitude!"

"At least I'm-"Morrgan cut him off as she held up her hand. She was well aware that Yami was clutching the handles on his chair so tightly his knuckles were whitening, and Morrgan had been grasping onto her bracelet with such force it left a painful imprint.

"Look, I just wanted to say thanks. That's it, that's all." Morrgan got up, grabbing her back and swinging it over her shoulder as she moved towards the classroom door.

"Morrgan?" Morrgan looked back to see Yugi, the real Yugi, sitting at his desk again.

"What?"

"You won't tell, will you?" Yugi looked worried, and his violet eyes were wide and pleading.

Morrgan paused for a moment, before shaking her head full of wavy strawberry blonde hair and saying: "I promise I won't."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Morrgan stepped outside the school building, looking for a familiar face. Spotting Kapera, she headed over to the girl she had past dubbed Cinnamon Girl.

Besides the 'conversation' with Yami, Morrgan's day had been pretty good… save the stink bomb. At least some good had come out of that, as school had ended up being closed for the next week. She still didn't know who had set off the bomb, but she DID know who she thought it was: Honda and Jonouchi.

Morrgan's thoughts drifted to Yami again. _Arrogant, annoying, presuming, sexy… No! I banish you!_ Morrgan mentally jabbed those last thoughts from her mind, trying to banish all thoughts of Yami's evident sexiness from her mind. Needless to say she was failing miserably.

"Kapera?" Morrgan called out once to the girl. "Kapera?" A second time, though this time she noticed that the girls mouth was hanging open and she was drooling.

_???_ Was all Morrgan thought as she called the girls name a third time.

"Key, Kapera. You okay? You look kind of… Possessed."

"I'm fine." Morrgan watched as Kapera blushed, obviously just figuring out that she had been resembling a zombie.

"You sure?" Morrgan asked, looking skeptic.

"Yes. I was thinking."

"Really." Morrgan looked faintly amused.

"Yes!" Kapera replied again.

"Sure, sure." Morrgan couldn't help herself. She laughed, sitting down beside the other girl before asking: "What happened with the game?"

"The girls were losing until Jonouchi and Honda got in trouble for the stink bombs."

"I knew it was them!" Morrgan's expression darkened. _I swear to Ra I'll kill them…_ she thought to herself, though she was sure that Kapera could tell from her voice and facial expressions. "You know, they were all in my classes, too. Ugh, morons, they probably planned that, I hope they got the hell chewed out of them…" Morrgan was cut off from her fuming as Kapera chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Morrgan shot Kapera a look of perplexity.

"Nothing! I need to get home, good-bye!" Morrgan continued to stare after the girl, looking baffled as Kapera stood up, and pranced away.

Watching her go, Morrgan finally stood up herself. She brushed of her clothing, and picked up her bag again. Trying to push all thoughts of Yami out of her mind, she, too, left the school grounds.

________________________________________________________________

Cheyenne: Whoo! Sorry for the delay, guys D: And I'm also sorry for the weak ending. Hope you all enjoyed it anyways! I shall say the disclaimer myself, since Yami is sulking in said Millennium Puzzle, and Morrgan is probably thinking about how sexy Yami is without admitting this to herself. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ^^


End file.
